Love At First Sight (repost)
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: "This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Hunkai fanfiction...Sehun!Seme X Jongin!uke
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Love at first sight**

 **Hunkai Love Story.**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **NOTE: I dont own anything from EXO or Another Cast.. Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **Read then Riview.**

 **Dont be silent Readers.**

.

Surai dark brown nya terhembus angin. Tangannya erat memegangi pagar besi dilantai atas tempat kerjanya.

"Kai? Cepat kembali bekerja."

"Ah?! Baik bos."

Hidup di keramaian kota Seoul bukan hal mudah, ini-itu rasanya selalu berurusan dengan uang dan kesibukan bekerja. Termasuk dirinya, sepertinya hampir tak mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk bersantai.

Pemuda Tan bernama Kai,Kim Jongin bekerja di kedai kecil yang menjual sejenis makanan bukan bekerja untuk uang. Well, karena itu membosankan.

Sungguh, Pemuda manis itu mempunyai beberapa aset mahal di rumahnya.

"Tolong antar piring ini ke meja 20."

"Oh,baik."

Tak ada yang tau, kenapa pemuda itu bekerja disini. Bahkan tak ada satupun orang yg mengetahui identitasnya, disini hanya berisi orang bodoh yang berhasil ditipu olehnya. Tapi..

Terkecuali satu orang,Kurasa.

"Hei,Santai lah noona. Ini kubawakan banyak piring untukmu, tolong cuci ya?"

Oh sial dasar bocah,ucapanmu sangat manis sekali.

"Berhentilah memanggilku noona."

Dengan senyum lebar yang sangat terpaksa, Jongin mengambil 10 tumpuk piring dan membawanya kebelakang. Tapi pria yang disebut bocah olehnya terus tersenyum dibalik punggungnya.

"Yah,SEHUN! JANGAN BUANG WAKTU BERHARGAMU NAK! LEKAS ANTARKAN PESANANNYA!."

Sehun terperanjat memegangi dadanya, dia benar-benar mengutuk bos nya yang selalu galak. Dia mengangguk dan menuruti perintah itu terburu-buru.

Jam menunjukkan jam 8 malam, waktu nya kedai mereka tutup. Melepas celemek dan menyambar tas juga mantel nya, gadis itu pamit pergi pada sang pemilik kedai.

"Ya,hati-hati."

"Eh,eh! Nunna err Maksudku Hyung! Tunggu aku."

Sehun mengejarnya dibelakang, tapi tidak diperdulikannya. Dia menulikan pendengarannya, dan pura-pura tidak mengenal bocah belasan tahun itu.

"Ah,Aduh hyung. Jangan terburu-buru."

"Bocah,berhenti berada didekatku."

"Tidak mau."

Sehun tersenyum melihat pemuda disampingnya memejamkan mata dengan kesal, oh mungkin itu karena ucapannya. Dia selalu terlihat sangat manis jika menahan emosi seperti ini.

"Hyung kau manis sekali."

Dengan berkata memuji seperti itu membuatnya berharap kedua pipi chubby itu akan bersemuseperti gadis yang lain di sekolahnya.

Tapi Sehun? Jongin kan laki-laki. -"

"Pergilah belajar,jangan menggangguku."

Tapi sayangnya,itu tak pernah berhasil. Pemuda berkulit tan ini tak pernah bersikap manis walau hanya sekedar bersemu untuknya. Sehun menghela nafas pelan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam hyung. Mimpikan aku  
ya?"

"Terserah lah."

"NUNNAAAA?!"

BRUKK

DUK

Sial, dengan tidak elit sekali kepalanya terantuk lantai seperti ini. Jongin menguap beberapa kali, rambutnya kusut lengkap dengan kaos hitam panjang. Dengan malas dirinya beranjak menuju balkon, berniat meneriaki bocah yang berani berani nya berteriak di hari liburnya ini.

"Hei!"  
"Aku bukan perempuan, aku bukan Nunna."

Sehun tersenyum kesenangan, saat suara itu didengarnya. Dia melambai semangat pada orang yang beberapa meter diatasnya.

"Baiklah hyung aku bercanda, kau sudah bangun?."

"Ash, berhenti menggangguku Oh Sehun. Ini hari  
libur ku..."

Sehun tetap tersenyum menggaruk lehernya, dia mendongak lagi.

"Aku tau itu. Oh! Hyung? nanti malam ayo kencan."

"Tidak, pergilah bocah."

Jongin kembali masuk, tapi Sehun tetap disana. Dari belakang punggungnya, tangan yang semula bersembunyi disana menggenggam sebucket kecil mawar merah. Dia menunduk menatap benda itu.

"Aku tau.. "

Dia bergumam pelan, bunga-bunga itu ditaruhnya di lantai depan pintu. Sejenak dia menatap pintu itu, lalu pergi.

'Aku menyukaimu, Kim sayang.'

"Bunga? Err, dari siapa?"

"Hm, lumayan.."

Tak ada yang aneh dari bunga itu, bau nya harum dan sangat cantik. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh justru pemikirannya sendiri.

'Sejak kapan, ada bunga tersesat kesini?'

"Kupikir, aku tidak memesan bunga ke sini."

Mungkin pemuda ini bodoh tapi sialnya manis ini belum menyadari bahwa Sehun lah pelakunya.

***

"Nak, jangan melamun. Nanti banyak pelangganku yang kecewa tidak melihat wajah tampanmu."

"Oh paman? maaf, aku akan bekerja lagi."

Pemilik kedai itu mulai merasa kasian pada salah satu pekerja nya ini. Sehun adalah murid sekolah biasa yang bekerja part time di tiap 3 hari seminggu. Anak itu dulu meminta pekerjaan padanya, dia bilang tak apa tidak dibayar asal dia bisa bekerja di kedai ini.

Awalnya, Pria setengah abad ini tak mengetahui alasannya tapi seiring waktu dia mulai mengerti apa penyebabnya.

Sepele, Ternyata Sehun menyukai salah satu pekerja tetapnya. Satu-satu nya pekerja lelaki yang dia punya.

Sungguh bukan keberuntungan menyukai pemuda acuh tak acuh macam Kim Jongin.

Paman pemilik kedai itu menggeleng pelan,  
"Dasar anak muda.."

Malam tiba, Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan cukup keras. Tak peduli itu mengganggu pemiliknya, inilah kesenangannya.

"Argh! Sebentar!"

Dari luar, Sehun tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa saat ini Jongin pasti sedang menyumpah serapahi dirinya.

Pintu terbuka, Jongin dengan kaos V neck longgar menatap malas sosok didepannya.

"Eh, tunggu jangan ditutup hyung."

"Singkirkan tanganmu,bocah."

Pintu yang niat awalnya akan ditutupnya kembali, berhasil di tahan tangan milik Sehun.

"Tidak mau."

"H-hei!"

Pintu itu terus didorong dari luar, sang pelaku Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam. Tapi.. Sial..

Dan ini sangat sial.

Posisi keduanya malah terlalu ambigu dengan Sehun yang menghimpit pemilik rumah ke dinding.

"J-jauhkan wajahmu!."  
"H-hei?!"

Tidak, telinga Sehun masih berfungsi. Ini hanya secuil kenakalan dari bocah bermarga Oh. Dia terus menghimpit pemuda tan itu, aih bukankah ini terlalu dekat sekali.

"Apa yang kau lihat bocah!?"

Jongin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, rasa panas menghampiri gumpalan pipinya. Sehun menyadarinya semu pipi itu, walau samar Sehun sangat menyukainya. Terlihat beribu kali lipat manisnya. Ah kyeopta..

"Jauhkan wajahmu,Bocah!?"

"Hyung.."

Bisik Sehun pelan, Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya siap menghantam wajah bocah nakal  
didepannya.

"Apa!? Cepat menyingkir dariku."

Sehun menatap nya dalam,membuat Jongin tertegun. Dia kesulitan benafas saat menyadari rupa wajah bocah ini cukup tampan. Semakin dekat. Sehun bergerak membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan, Rayna mengerjap.

"K-kau.."

"Jangan panggil aku bocah,Kim."

.

.

 **TBC.**  
 **Or**

 **End**?

maaf ya kemarin ada kesalahan post. masih pemula soalnya. ah jadi sedih. jan marah ya reader.

ini ff sehun oc yg ku remake jadi hunkai.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter  
** **  
** **Love at first sight  
**

Hunkai Love Story.

Twoshoot

Enjoy the story!

NOTE: I dont own anything from EXO or Another Cast.. Dont Like Dont Read.

Read then Riview.

Dont be silent Readers.

.

"Hyung.."

"Menjauh dariku, K-kau mau mati hah?!"  
"Bocah.."

Jarak keduanya masih belum berubah setelah 10 menit berlalu, mereka terdiam saling menatap. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, mundur beberapa  
langkah. Sedangkan Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega, entah apa kegunaannya setidaknya namja itu merasa lebih..

Ya, kau tau err.. Lebih bebas.. Lebih lega  
Ah apalah itu terserah.

"Kenapa tak memanggil namaku,Hyung?"

"Hah? Apa?"  
"H-hei! Bocah!"

Sehun menarik salah satu tangan Jongin yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya, manariknya menjadi lebih dekat.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil namaku Jongin hyung."

Sehun menatap Jongin sejenak, ditatap seperti itu Jongin tentu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa diam?"  
"Hyung?"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya kesal, lama-lama bocah Oh ini semakin aneh dan berbicara hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Hyung? Pita suaramu belum terputus sepert kartun yang sering kutonton jam 5 pagi kan?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, dia  
tersenyum samar. Tangan yang digenggam nya ini ternyata lebih kecil darinya. Nyaman digenggam dan hangat.

Srett

"Eh?"

"Pulang."

Jongin menarik tangannya cepat, itu menatap jengah bocah nakal dihadapannya. Dia sempat melihat cengiran tanpa dosa Sehun disertai gelengan menyebalkan lainnya. Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Pulanglah Sehun."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, tapi dia tersenyum kecil lalu Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak mau."

Dan bocah ini akan selalu menyebalkan.

"Eh hyung! Aku bilang tidak mauu!"

Jongin tanpa basa-basi membalik paksa tubuh tinggi Sehun, mendorong nya keluar. Kim manis itu sangat kesal dan berada di mood swing yang absurd.

"Nunnaa Jonginn Hyuung!."

Jongin mendesis pelan mendengar rengekan  
Sehun. Dan merutuk kesal.

'Bocah ini ingin mati -" '

"Hyuuung!"

"APA LAGI!"

Sehun berjengit kaget, tubuhnya mundur kebelakang mendengar bentakan orang yang  
disukainya. Dia menatap bingung Jongin, dibalas  
tatapan dingin sang pemilik.

"A-apa yang apa, hyung?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, Jongin menggertakan giginya kesal. Dia maju dan mencengkram kerah remaja berkulit pale didepannya. Sehun terhuyung kedepan terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Jongin yanh tiba-tiba.

BRUGH

Jongin mendorong badan yang lebih tinggi dari nya ke pinggir pintu. Sehun meringis sakit, tapi tidak bersuara. Dirinya menatap Jongin tanpa bisa diartikan.

"A-aku.. Hyung? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bukan Hyungmu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti dan belajar hah?!"

Tangan tan nya yang masih mencengkram kerah Sehun mengguncang bahu remaja itu kesal. Sehun sendiri menggeleng tanpa sebab.

"Mengerti tentang apa?"

"Jangan terus menggangguku,Bocah. Kau terus berkeliaran di sekitarku. Ada apa denganmu hah? Apa orang tua mu tidak memberitahu mu sesuatu tentang privasi? Kau berisik, menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Berhenti memanggilku hyung. Bahkan kau bukan adikku atau temanku!"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, kedua matanya bergerak menatap lebih dalam Jongin. Jauh dalam dirinya merasa bersalah karena ternyata keberadaannya justru mengganggu orang yang disukainya. Ini diluar pikirannya, jika Jongin akan menyukai perlakuan nya pada pemuda tan itu

'Apa benar begitu? Pengganggu, aku Oh Sehun pengganggu?'

Jongin melepas cengkramannya, membalikkan badan memunggungi Sehun. Kedua tangannya bergantian meremas kain celana pendek yang digunakannya sekarang. Jongin meminta maaf dalam hati, dia tidak bermaksud membentak bocah itu. Dia bukan orang seperti itu.. Tapi tadi hanya.. Entahlah, spontan mungkin.

"Hyu—aa maksudku.. Aku pergi."

Sehun memundurkan langkah perlahan menjauhi pintu rumah Jongin. Dirinya menatap kecewa punggung Jongin, berharap tadi hanya candaan saja. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tepat disaat yang sama, Jongin mengusap wajah lelah.

'Aku sangat menyukaimu , bukankah  
alasanku sederhana..hyung? '

Jongin menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, dia  
melangkah kesana kemari tanpa henti. Pikirannya kacau. Dia berjalan menuju balkon, angin malam berhembus dingin. Pemuda itu berkali-kali menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya. Dan sekarang rambutnya sedikit dijambak frustasi.

"Apa yang kulakukan..."

Dia mengusap wajahnya lagi, kembali ingatan raut wajah kecewa Sehun tadi terlintas. Biasanya bocah itu akan tetap tersenyum padanya, tapi tadi..

Ah tidak, lupakan. Kenapa juga dia merasa menyesal begini.

"Mungkin aku perlu tidur. Yah tidur."

Kali ini Jongin menatap langit, sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam dan pergi tidur.

"Sehun, kenapa wajahmu dude? Jelek sekali. Kau perlu cermin. Kujamin kau akan tertawa menatap wajahmu sendiri."

Kakaknya, Luhan tertawa melirik wajah absurd adik non identik nya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun perihatin dan pergi kedapur.

"Nothing, Hyung."

Luhan kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban sok inggris dari adiknya.

"Aksen mu buruk, Albino."

Sehun mendengus, menaiki tangga lantai dua.  
Moodnya bertambah buruk berkat tawa Luhan.  
Dasar kakak durhaka. Awas saja, nanti diadukan ke umma.

 **BLAMM!  
**  
"Eh?"  
Luhan menutup telinganya, Tangannya menepuk nepuk dada kaget. Lalu melonggokkan kepala ke atas tangga rumah.

"UMMA! SEHUN MEMBANTING PINTUUU!"

"SEHUUUN! PINTU JAMAN SEKARANG TIDAK ADA YANG MURAH NAKK!"

Dan setelahnya, Luhan cekikikan sendiri mendengar teriakan frustasi ala ala Oh Sehun.

"Ini, tolong cucikan."

Jongin menatap bingung punggung Sehun yang  
barusan melesat pergi begitu saja. Jika diingat,  
anak itu akan menggodanya baru memberikan  
piring-piring kotor. Kenapa? Karena semalam?

"Ah sudahlah.."

Kenapa juga harus dipikirkan?

Dia menggidikkan bahunya acuh, dengan begitu  
seharusnya dia senang si bocah Oh itu sudah  
tidak mengganggu nya. Mungkin bocah itu dalam masa kelabilan remaja yang sekarang sedang musimnya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang..  
Berkurang?

Seperti biasa, pukul delapan kedai akan di tutup.  
Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat karena kedai  
banyak didatangi pengunjung hari ini. Para pekerja lainnya sudah pulang, tapi masih tersisa satu orang disana.

Kim Jongin.

Pemuda itu masih berkutat dengan piring kotor, dan dapur yang berantakan.

Ah yang benar saja piringnya banyak sekali, ini melelahkan.

"Jonginna?"

Jongin hampir menjatuhkan piring ditangannya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, dia berbalik dan mendapati paman pemilik kedai.

"Paman?"

Paman itu tersenyum menenangkan, pria paruh baya itu sedikit melonggokkan kepalanya melihat beberapa tumpuk piring kotor.

"Belum selesai ya?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya asal, lalu mengangguk canggung. Pemuda manis itu terlihat semakin bingung saat melihat paman menyambar sarung tangan seperti yang dia pakai.

"Tidak usah pa—"

"Biar kubantu, piring sebanyak ini mungkin akan  
selesai larut malam."

Jongin diam-di menyetujuinya, lagipula dia juga pasti akan sangat lelah berdiri berjam-jam mencuci semua piring ini sendirian. Dia harus bersyukur bahwa paman pemilik kedai sangat baik padanya.

"Kemana Sehun? Tidak biasanya dia tidak  
menunggu mu?"

Pergerakan tangan Jongin terhenti sejenak, dia terdiam. Ah iya.. Bocah itu seharian ini aneh sekali.

"Tidak tahu,paman."

Jongin berusaha mendatarkan nada bicara nya. Dia tidak mau terlihat sedang gelisah atau apa karena memikirkan bocah tengik macam Sehun.

"Jangan begitu. Sehun itu anak yang baik dan penurut meskipun sedikit berkepala batu. Dia terlihat menyukaimu, bukan begitu Jongin?"

"Ah,itu.. Aku.."

Gawat, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bocah itu jujur saja sangat menyebalkan di setiap saat tapi yah.. Benar dia anak yang baik sebenarnya.

Paman itu tersenyum kecil, tangannya hampir  
menyelesaikan cucian.

"Dia bekerja sangat keras setiap hari, tapi hari ini banyak linglung dan melamun. Kau tau kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng ragu. Paman melepas sarung tangannya,mematikan keran dan setelah itu dia kembali tersenyum.

"Dia sangat menyukai mu nak."

Jongin terdiam, enggan berkomentar jadi dia  
segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Paman itu  
mengerti dan berpesan padanya agar tidak pulang larut malam.

Setelah pergi, pemuda itu bersandar pada sebuah lemari besi tua. Dia meremas ujung sweater miliknya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa saat lalu dimana dia dan bocah aneh itu bertemu.

 **H**

U

N

K

A

I

 ** _Flashback  
_**

Mereka bertemu di stasiun kereta bawah tanah.  
Tepat pada saat itu adalah musim dingin, dan  
cuaca begitu buruk dengan badai salju diluar stasiun. Udara dingin yang masuk membuatnya  
merapat dekat dinding stasiun.

"Akh,dingin.."

Disaat itu juga dia mendapati Sehun dengan hanya memakai seragam sekolah tanpa mantel  
ditubuhnya. Dipikirnya, itu hanya bocah bodoh  
sehingga lupa membawa mantelnya. Tapi dia terus memperhatikan bocah berseragam SOPA itu.

"Ah, dasar.."  
"..merepotkan saja."

Dia merasa kasian saat bocah itu sedikit menggigil dan banyak menggosok tangan. Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk menghampirinya, memakaikannya langsung sebuah mantel hitam besar miliknya. Bukan, bukan miliknya tapi milik salah satu saudara yang tidak sengaja dia bawa.

Bocah itu mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda bermata mirip anjing itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"T-terima kasih."

Suara bocah itu bergetar menahan dingin, bahkan bibirnya kering hampir membiru. Jongin melihatnya dan segera mengeluarkan tabung kecil berwarna hijau dari saku mantel.

"Kemarikan wajahmu."

Bocah itu menurut begitu saja, dan tersentak halus menyadari sebuah jari mengoleskan sesuatu di bibirnya. Em, kenapa rasanya lembab. Rayna mengoleskan lipbalm dibibir bocah didepannya, supaya bibir anak itu tidak rusak  
karena kering kedinginan.

"Lain kali, jangan bodoh keluar tanpa pakaian tebal di musim merepotkan seperti ini. Kalau mau mati jangan di tempat umum, itu tidak elit untuk bocah sepertimu."

Tepat setelah berkata seperti itu, Kereta tujuan Jongin datang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke kereta. Sebelum itu, dia melingkarkan syal rajut miliknya ke leher bocah tadi.

Sehun mengerjap memegangi bibirnya yang lembab, dia tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali tadi, ah ya.. itu tadi siapa ya? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Kok manis?

"Kyeowo.."

Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun terus mengikuti  
kemanapun Jongin pergi. Dan sebuah  
keberuntungan pula, ternyata rumah mereka sangat dekat.

Ah bukankah Tuhan sangat baik?

 ***** UV. ***  
**  
 **22.30 KST, April 22.**

Jalanan kota Seoul merenggang, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang. Ini adalah keuntungan  
jalan kaki malam hari tapi juga sebuah kesialan, udara malam disini hampir menyamai udara  
musim dingin.

Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia tidak membawa jaket dan dia sedikit merutuki nya. Di samping kiri-kanan jalan nya banyak gang-gang gelap sedikit membuatnya takut hingga kaki nya  
mempercepat langkah.

"Akh, kenapa dingin sekali?"

Gadis itu akhirnya berlari kecil, dia sedikit kedinginan. Tak lama, kaki nya berhenti. Mata nya  
menangkap siluet familiar yang duduk di halte. Siluet itu memakai jaket tebal dengan topi hitam.

"Sehunn?"

"Nunna? Ayo pulang."

Itu Sehun. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak ,Tangannya mengepal. Badannya sedikit mengigil kedinginan.

"Butuh pelukan?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, masih dengan raut tidal mengerti. Sehun menatap kebawah dengan senyuman samar.

"Kau.. Tidak marah,Bocah?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak. Marah kenapa?"

Jongin menggaruk kepala canggung, tangannya yang lain mengeratkan genggaman di saku celana. Hah kenapa dengannya ini?

'Jongin.. Ayolah, kata itu mudah sekali. Bilang maaf. Jjaa.. Katakan?"

Sehun memperhatikan namja manis didepannya tak mengerti. Jongin beralih menatap manik sehun gugup, mulut nya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung dan malah tertutup lagi.

'Ini lebih sulit. Astaga, susah sekali. Aku tidak bisaaaa'

Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis mengingat satu kata mudah berawal huruf M itu tapi dia tetap kesulitan mengucapkannya. Dia melirik ragu Sehun, disambut tatapan tak sabar dari nya.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan saja."

Terselip nada ceria di ucapan Sehun, seperti biasanya. Apa benar bocah ini tidak marah?

"A-aku.."

Jongin menatap horror permukaan tanah, merutuki ada apa dengan suaranya. Terdengar seperti ingin menyatakan perasaan. Ukh menjijikan.

Puk Puk.

Jongin mendongak, mendapati wajah sehun begitu dekat. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum, kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin.

"Sudahlah, bicaranya nanti saja. Kita pulang saja."

Jongin menghela nafas, melepas tangan Sehun dibahunya. Lalu, berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Bodoh.." gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung?Sebentar?"

Sehun menarik bahu Jongin agar berhenti, yang ditarik hanya menurut dan berbalik.

"Malam ini udaranya dingin, Seharusnya Hyung pakai jaket yang tebal. Kalau berniat sakit,dengan dingin-dinginan di malam hari bukan hal baik."

Sehun memakai kan jaketnya pada Jongin, sedangkan namja manis itu terdiam menatapi setiap sudut wajah pale didepannya. Rasanya seperti De javu. Bedanya kini Sehun yang menghangatkannya.

"Mm?"

Jongin terkesiap saat kedua pipinya di bingkai sepasang tangan Sehun.

"Apa ya—

"Lihat, bahkan pipi mu juga ikut dingin. Maaf ya hyung? Tadi aku pulang duluan. Kau jadi pulang sendirian ditambah udar sedang bersuhu rendah seperti ini."

Sehun terlihat menyesal, Jongin menjadi bertambah tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena umurnya, Bocah ini tidak mengetahui keadaan dan polos. Diingatnya kejadian kemarin, dia merasa bersalah lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak membentak anak didepannya ini. Bahkan Sehun mungkin berniat baik padanya hingga selalu di sekitarnya.

"Sehun—"

"Kumohon jangan marah ya hyung? Tadi aku juga sedikit mengacuhkanmu..."

Jongin kembali menghela nafas, saat ucapannya terpotong. Sehun mulai merancau banyak hal, mulai dari maaf dan beberapa kata yang tidak didengarnya. Dia hanya memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Sehun.

"Hyung, kau jangan— eh hyung?"

"Hmm, kau selalu banyak bicara bocah."

Jongin menyentuh kedua tangan Sehun diwajahnya, dia menatap lurus pada Sehun seolah seolah menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan dirinya berbicara.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin pelan. Mata nya meredup menatap Sehun sesal.

"Kemarin aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran kemarin, jadi tolong jangan dimasukan hati."

Sehun menatap terhibur pada Jongin, Jongin mengucapkan setiap kata-kata itu dengan bibir yang bergerak lucu. Sehun ingin tertawa tapi tidak, dia tidak mau menghancurkan suasana.

"Apa yang maaf? Yang kemarin aku sudah lupakan."

Jongin kini blank, mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya memanas tiba-tiba. Memalukan sekali mengucap hal bodoh tadi.

"Sekarang kita pulang."

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin untuk berjalan, tapi Jongin yang justru menarik Sehun berhenti. Jongin menggeleng, lalu menunduk.

"S-sehun?"

"Ye? Wah kau menyebut namaku?"

Sehun sepertinya tidak memperhatikan rona merah di pipi Jongin malah terfokus pada hal lain dan memekik senang. Jongin melirik nya ragu.

"S-sehun ah?"

"A ya? Apa hyung?" Sehun menyahut antusias.

"Apa k-kau..menyukai ku?"

Jongin dalam imaginer sedang membenturkan kepalanya. Merasa malu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hah?"

Sehun mengerjap lalu tersenyum lembut. Menatap orang didepannya dengan binar Love seperti dikartun. Dia menarik Jongin lebih dekat lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kata siapa? Aku mencintaimu."

Kiss.

Jongin terdiam menatap blank udara kosong, sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Sehun baru saja menciumnya. Dia menarik kata polos untuk Sehun.

Sehun melepas ciuman itu dengan berat hati, bibir yang disentuhnya tadi terasa menyandu dirinya.

"Hei? Oh Sehun?"

"Ya hyung?"

Kaki Sehun mundur perlahan, Dengan tetap tersenyum lebar. Jongin menatapnya kesal, lalu berlari menerjang Sehun.

"Yak! Dasar bocah! Berani nya kau!"

Dan setelah itu, Sehun berlari Jongin yang sedang brutal ingin memukulnya. Dia tertawa senang mengingat berhasil mencium Jongin.

Jongin melempar beberapa kerikil di sekitarnya tapi meleset tidal mengenai Sehun. Mengerang kesal lalu kembali mengejar Sehun.

"Yah kau! Kembali kesini!"

"Shireo!"

"Sehun! Aku membencimu!"

"I Love You too,Hyuung!" teriak Sehun tetap berlari.

"YAH! BOCAH!"

"HYA,UMMAA!"

END.

Yey, Selesai. senangnya dpt review. Hihi, iya kemarin ada typo. Mohon maaf aku bakal lebih giat belajar buat memperbaiki. ^^ aku sadar diri ini hanya manusia mbak mas/?

Ini bulan puasa ya aku uda bolak balik ffn tapi gk bnyak hunkai ff yg update. T,T rasanya kyk mentalbreakdown kecewa Ini lha nasib reader pacman emotikon sekali lagi salam kenal. ^^

Thanks to all of you


End file.
